On vehicles used for commercial transport of passengers, vehicle crew frequently employ a cart to aid in providing service for passengers while the vehicle is in route to its destination. In particular, the cart is used to carry service items, such as beverages, snacks, and meals for passengers. The services items are stored in the cart in bins or shelves, and vehicle crew push the cart along aisles in the vehicle between columns of seats as each row of passengers is served. On larger aircraft, multiple carts are typically employed so that different sections of the vehicle may be serviced simultaneously. In addition, one cart may be used to provide beverages for passengers, while another cart is used to provide meals so that that passengers may be served more quickly.
While such carts are useful and reduce the workload for vehicle crew, the carts have not changed much in recent years. Hence, improvements are desired to enhance cart utility.